What's Mine
by MercyUntold
Summary: When Damian can't get what he wants from Dick he finds a new plan of attack. Leaving Dick's hands tied and at the younger man's mercy.


**_Disclaimer:_**No money was made.

_**A.N.-** __***WARNING***_ knifeplay, dom!Damian, mildly non consensual, older!Damian. This is yet another piece from a year ago that I'm just now sharing here. I'd forgotten all about it, so enjoy. Please note at the time this was my first time writing Damian.

* * *

_**What's mine**_

"You think I am kidding you Grayson? Get back here and face me!" His voice boomed down the hall after the older man who'd left him standing alone in the training room. Damian was not pleased with how this match had ended, and he was going to see to it that Dick learned that lesson one way or another. No one walked away from Damian Wayne. Like it or not he was a force to be reckoned with and no one had the right to turn from him when he was still talking, even if that person was Richard Grayson. He'd allow his mentor time to collect himself, leaving everything calm for hours, and through on while at dinner but no sooner had it ended did the spry youth have the hero cornered in the up stairs hall way. His fingers curled around a small blade pointed at Dick's chest.  
"I meant what I said Grayson- you don't get to just walk away from me!"  
"Dami- please. I'm not going to honestly fight you. Sparring, fine but I'm not going to intentionally hurt you." His voice was level but he couldn't hide how concurred he was that the older teen honestly wanted to fight. What if something went wrong? Dick might not have pulled every punch in training, but he knew the boy could take a few hits, but this. It was more than a few kicks and punches, honestly fighting no holds barred and with weapons none the less. Dick just wasn't sure he was okay with that. No, he knew he wasn't okay with that but the question was why was the younger so hell bent on doing it?  
"I don't understand how you can be so weak Grayson. Are you honestly good for anything?"  
How was he supposed to react to that? What do you say to something like that, from some on you hold dear?  
"What, got nothing to say for yourself Grayson? Maybe you really are good for nothing. Maybe, I was wrong about you. You're worse than Todd." His voice grew harsher and colder until he was almost spitting Jason's name in rage. But Dick had nothing to say. No words. There had to be more going on that what was being said. Damian was so mad, to the point of lashing out and it couldn't all be from the older turning him down to a fight. His pale blue eyes held the small blade in the other's hands.  
"Damian, I told you no-" But the boy lashed at him, brandishing the small blade with a clean backhand moving the knife to Dick's throat. Out of reflex the first Robin blocked the attack and pinned Damian's wrist to the wall, causing the boy to stumble. His leg swung back but Dick was ready, crashing his knee into Damian's thigh and forcing him against the wall pinning his arms behind his back. Being a cop had taught him a few tricks the other boy's didn't have. It wasn't just hero training and the idea of being bested at a time like this pit Damian into more a rage.  
"What has gotten into you?!" Frustrated he shoved himself back off the smaller male and turned from him. "You are acting like a child Damian, you know better than this. You honestly think threatening me at knife point, that it would sway me?" He wasn't even trying to hide the anger in his voice now. But the boy wasn't listening. Damian was as tall as Dick these days, and using that to his advantage he wrapped his arms around the older man and pressed the knife to his throat. He pulled Dick's head back by the hair and smirked against his ear, the tip of his blade dipping against his pulse line.  
"I know how to sway you Grayson. I'm not a child any more, and you are easier to play than the piano." The tip pressed against Dick's skin, pushing a white line as it eased over his neck dipping between the peaks of his collarbone. The younger boy could feel the shutter that raced down Dick's spine at the contact and his smile grew. On a pure sexual impulse, his hips pressing against the older just to feel the shift completely. Dick was helplessly easy to turn on some times and Damian had watched enough to know the ways to have his mentor begging and he planned on doing just that. The length of his fingers uncurled from those dark tangles and moved to pull that angled chin up so their eyes could meet. "You've just sealed your fate for the night Grayson. You are mine. Now walk." Damian lead him back at a steady pace, pushing his bedroom door open with his foot before pulling the older man in. With a swift movement he tossed Dick down onto the bed and shut the door with a sinking sound of a dead bolt locking him in. The small blade ever pointed in the oldest Robin's direction.  
"Damian what has gotten into you tonight?" His voice wasn't showing any signs of weakness; instead it was laced with confusion and concern that only made the younger smile more. How easy this was, and how much fun he was going to have.  
"Come on Grayson. You aren't honestly going to convince me you are that naive." Those steely blue eyes held their gaze as he moved back to the other. "I refuse to believe you are that innocent. I've seen how many people have come in and out of your room at night."  
That was it, the final card played before Dick was sure that Damian had hit his head. His eyes widened and he shook his head, coming to his feet. "Have you honestly lost it baby bird? What do you plan to do with me in here? Torcher me until I give in to you? Do you have any idea how twisted that sounds? This is something I could see from Jason, but you?" He moved closer to the boy, hoping to talk sense into the one he cared for but was met with a hearty laugh.  
Damian moved to take hold of Dick's chin again, keeping him close the knife at his side for the time being. "You act like you don't want it, but I know better Grayson. You are a sucker for sex." He let the word hang on his lips, watching Dick's eyes widen at his boldness. This really was going to be a good night. Leaning down he covered the older man's mouth with his own, giving a slow wet kiss before pressing the small blade under his chin. Speaking against his mouth Damian smirked "So don't try and tell me I can't win you over."  
Damian could see his mind wielding behind his eyes. How many times had he thought about this? About the younger man's mouth on his, tasting that bittersweet moment of pure bliss before the realization sunk in that Damian wasn't up for grabs. That Dick couldn't play his charms or cards to swoon the boy. Before learning that he wasn't in control but that Damian was. The boy couldn't crush his smile now if he wanted to. How panicked Dick seemed to be, how hopeless those eyes looked. It was almost sickening to watch as he tried to grasp control away from the younger again.  
"Damian- do you have any idea what you are talking about? How… crazy this all sounds? This isn't some game you can just win- hell Bruce would have my head if he knew –"  
That was enough if that, the younger man cut off the rambling with a push of the knife up some into Dick's Adam's apple. "Father is out and we have no where to be. No one will miss you tonight Grayson." Those words should have struck fear, or at least fed the panic. But Dick found his throat thick, and his pulse quickening. He shouldn't like the idea as much as he did, it was wrong and he knew it but something about the lustful hold Damian had on him was making it hard for him to fight. A small hint of a noise left him but no words formed. He was left standing there, at Damian's mercy.  
Slowly Damian moved to trail the blade down to the hollow of Dick's neck before his eyes fell away to the task at hand. With a sharp, swift flick he pushed the blade down the front of the older man's chest and in a clean line his shirt fell open. It was just a basic white tee shirt and Damian knew Dick had dozens of them so he passed off the swearing that his captive was doing over the fabric as he pushed the man back down onto the bed, pointing the blade down at his face. "Don't move." It was a very dark tone, one that Dick didn't want to challenge.  
The younger moved to the other side of the bed and pulled up a set of thin ropes that he tied to those thick wrists of Richards. How good this was going to feel, knowing he was in complete control. Once sure that his prey wasn't going anywhere, any time soon he made his way back around a cool grin on his face as he watched the man test the ropes. "It's no use Grayson. You aren't getting away from me until I get what I want."  
"And what are you going to do, punish me with that blade until I give? I thought you wanted a fight."  
Damian let out a small laugh as he moved to tower down over Dick. "You honestly have no idea what I can do to make you change your mind." His fingers ghosted along the exposed skin, teasing at the red line he'd left in his wake of cutting Dick's shirt. How good his tan skin looked marred with that pink line. Part of the younger found himself disappointed Dick wasn't in uniform but that didn't mater now. He worked steadily to remove his pants and leave his captive exposed to the chilled air of the room. Teasing his thighs with the tip of the blade watching the skin white, then flush pink in anger at the abuse.  
Dick was shivering. His mind rolling into mush at the very idea that this was real. He could feel his pulse picking up every time the brush of the blade moved too close to his hips, or inner thighs. He caught himself before a moan eased when Damian found a still fresh wound along his left outer thigh. But Damian's attention was only rivaled by Alfred's and of course he caught the tension.  
"What do we have here Grayson? Some one else's calling card?" The tone in the younger male's voice hinted on jealousy and domination but Dick pushed the panic a side. This was Damian, he trusted him.  
"From my fight with the hustlers two days ago. It's nothing big, just a scratch."  
But Damian wasn't going to take his word. Pulling the leg in question up he twisted the limb until he had a clear view, even if it did leave Dick open and exposed it a rather unsettling way. It was a knife wound. Long and thin, but nothing special. His eyes wondered, taking in the sight of Dick's full ass, and the curve of his hip against the bed. How smooth his skin really was. He still couldn't believe how mar-less Dick's body was. For all the years as a hero, so few had ever been able to land a bad enough blow that a scar held. Slowly he moved Dick's leg back, his eyes drinking in the view of his hips and exposed cock. How clean the skin was there, lighter than his legs from lack of light, yet still so rich in color. Damian couldn't help but swallow down the knot in his throat. The tip of his knife trailing along his sight line, even daring to kiss along the tender flesh of Dick's head causing him to twitch and faintly leak precum at the rush of adrenaline.  
"Damian-" His voice was hushed; almost begging for something he couldn't find the words to honestly say. It left the younger in a tizzy, smirking pride-fully knowing it was because of him, knowing that the other was buckling to his will like every one did. The rush of power left him high as he moved the blade back and away from the other's skin.  
"Yes, Grayson?" It was another power play, a simple ploy to get under his skin. Damian knew he didn't have words. That there was no real question to ask, but the response would leave Dick squirming and that was something he couldn't miss. The youngest Wayne needed to see his prey breaking. He needed to have complete control to make up for having it ripped from his grasp earlier in the day when Dick chose to walk away from him, Damian Wayne. He wasn't let down either, Dick fidgeted with the ropes binding his hands and his knees eased out over the edge of the bed more to widen his legs before pulling back into place again. Those set lips, that faintly tilted up in the corners worried as he tried to find the right words to say, but nothing eased from his lips. No words slipped from his mind to appease the younger. "Nothing to say then? What a surprise. Not that it would have done you any good in the first place." Damian couldn't help but keep the game going. It felt more than good to have Dick squirming for him. "I guess it's a good thing I'm not leaving this up to you tonight then isn't it, Grayson? You clearly couldn't handle it."  
Slowly Damian rose that small knife up, pointed right for Dick's nose. His hand was steady and his eyes dead set his voice like a cool breeze. "If you drop this, I'll be forced to use it. Am I clear?" But he wasn't. How could he have been? The young Wayne was in his element now and it felt as good around him as his own skin. He watched as Dick worried his lips, then at last when they parted he pushed the blunt edge of the knife from corner to corner along those cherry stained lips. Those crystalline eyes widened but he didn't protest or panic, quickly Dick closed his mouth around it as he felt Damian pull his hand away. "Good-" It wasn't like talking to a dog, more a confirmation that he was following orders.  
His weight relaxed down on his knees, easing the acrobat's legs open Damian didn't even bother to look up. His faith was in Dick to not let him down knowing some one could get hurt if he let that blade slip. The younger was known for how sharp he kept even his smallest of blades. But that didn't stop the faint noises Dick was letting free, not so much in protest but in lack of understanding as the younger male wrapped his cool fingers on either knee and pulled his weight out from under him, causing Dick to slip back on to the bed the binds around his wrists pulling those skilled arms flat over his head.  
A moan of discomfort filled the space but Dick kept his legs relaxed in Damian's hold, which was enough of a hint that he was fine. His hands groped around to the underside of the knees he was holding and with a sharp snap he hoisted them up over his head feeling his own knees strain to hold the weight on the tops. A smile painted on his lips the youngest Wayne let his head drift down by passing the clearly strained cock leaving it perfectly untouched as he moved to curl his teeth around a bit of firm flesh of Dick's ass. He could feel the strain to keep still down in his core and the need to break that hold ignited white-hot in him, and Damian was never one to back down from a challenge. He moved to lick over the ring he left and dared to push the trail higher over that forbidden skin before him.  
The view was perfect, with Grayson above him. He could feel those crystalline eyes burning against the top of his skull as he dared press a kiss to the same firm flesh he'd assaulted with that bite. Dick shifted, uneasy and let out a moan but Damian had no time to care. He'd come too far to stop now. The thick of his fingers curling as he kissed again, moving closer in. Repeating those kisses in a fire hot trail until he found his goal and with a faint blush he hesitated long enough to insult himself mentally before complying with his down dark desires and let the tip of his tongue trail up and over that thin line. He kept his dusky blue eyes closed just enjoying the feeling of Dick's skin chill over with a rush of understanding and reflexively tighten before he eased into the touch. Damian's breath was stale in his lungs but he wouldn't let himself panic. He was in control and he wasn't going to let his lack of understanding stop him. He was an adult now and more than anything he wanted to watch Dick squirm.  
His hungered lips worked small, well placed kisses higher still from that taunt hole to the underside of the older's erect cock leaving all traces of doubt to the wind with that single strained moan that filled the still air. His tongue slipped free and with skill and a practiced technique he lead a slick wet trail over the silky heated flesh before him. Finding small notches and valleys to claim for his own Damian wouldn't let up. His mouth eased over Dick, marking and sucking along until at last he made his way back down again. Flicking the tip of his tongue over the now slick hole he smirked. The power in his grip kept the older in place, his knees pushed up tight against his chest as Damian explored.  
The sounds that started to fill the room where sticky and wet, hidden only by Richard's full throaty moans as the youngest Wayne pushed harder against that tender skin and worked it feverishly. His body was stretched out over the bed with his knees on the floor, his hands still hooked behind Dick's knees. His breath was short, and husky moans as he worked until that narrow point of his slick tongue eased in. The pleasured sounds the man above him was making pushed him on until he was lapping and sucking shamelessly. It wasn't something he was use to but letting his walls fall down completely Damian put some level of trust in the other male as he nudged the underside of his ball sack with his nose as he licked up. He could feel the head in his face, and his hands had never held something so tight but he wouldn't let go. The mix of fluids was leaking down over the bed leaving a dark pool under them but Dick either didn't notice or didn't care because he was soundlessly begging for more. His hips shifted and heart fully pressed into the cause of that heated pleasure that was rolling over his body and causing his toes to curl.  
"D-Damian. I can't-" His voice was raw and broken and it sparked a dark fire in the younger males gut that forced him to stop cold. He watched Dick grind into the air, shifting with unease until at last those diamond blue eyes opened and locked on causing the fire to grow.  
"What? You look like you need something. Tell me what you want Dick."  
"Please- Damian don't make me do this." They both knew he wasn't asking to be let go, He wanted it but the thought of admitting out loud was too much. This was Damian after all and they both knew they shouldn't be playing around in this fashion but Damian wasn't about to lose the ground he'd already made. Letting his hand slip from it's grip he pulled the small blade back to him and making sure the older could see the glinting tip he trailed it down over the exposed cock before him.  
"Fine- you don't have to. If it's too hard for you Grayson, but don't think for a second I will aim to please you then. I will finish the rest of this how I please. Unless you can tell me just what it is, you want." His steely blue eyes fell away from that locked gaze to follow the tip of the blade as it danced down, lower and lower causing panic to wash over the man. He could see the strain not to move, the tremble in his flesh as the sharp tip kissed softly down until it found the same well worked skin Damian had just been lavishing before with his tongue. Dick's lips quivered as he tried to speak but it was like there was no air in the room to suck in. He wanted to trust him, to believe the younger man wouldn't hurt him but who could think clearing with a knife so close. But Damian was in no mood for pain and with a skilled twist of his fingers he pushed the blunt end of the knife home until the hilt was pressed flush against that puckered ring. "Don't drop it."  
It was an order, sharp and firm that rung clear in the air as he shifted back on his heels and pulled a second, slightly longer blade from under the bed. With a steady lift he stood before the tied down naked man on his bed with a grin. The level of power he felt was enough to have his heart racing. With the blade in one hand he slowly undid the buttons of his shirt with the other until he could cast it off his shoulders to fall to the ground behind him. "Now then-" Slowly the younger man moved closer to Dick, his eyes never falling away as he let his pants fall away with each step until he was free of them and crawled up onto the bed, kneeling over the man he still held captive.  
Once in place he slowly moved to let his fingers pop the buttons of he pants open. He hadn't been in basic sweats like Dick, so it took more time to build the anticipation up. Slowly, opening the fly of his jeans, Damian wouldn't pull his eyes away from how helpless Dick was to watch. His throat bobbed repeatedly to try and clear the clog Damian knew he was making. "You know what I want from you Grayson. And I know you are going to comply." With a steady flick of his wrist the youngest Wayne let the blade show as his free hand shifted to pull himself free over the lip of his briefs. "Now then- get to work."


End file.
